


Imperfect Sense

by inksheddings



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo's talking nonsense, but Hakkai doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauand](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lauand).



> A gift for [lauand](http://lauand.livejournal.com/), who had gifted me with her utterly delightful company.
> 
> I am not caught up on current Saiyuki chapters -- I've read none of Blast, so consider this set during Reload.

** Imperfect Sense **

"I'm not sure it makes sense."

Hakkai startled slightly when Gojyo spoke. He'd nearly fallen asleep and had honestly thought Gojyo was right there with him. 

Hakkai glanced over towards where Goku and Sanzo were sleeping, on the other side of their now-extinguished camp fire. Both seemed dead to the world. He couldn't see Hakuryu, but he could hear him snuffling in his sleep, somewhere off to Hakkai's right.

"What aren't you sure about?" Hakkai asked quietly, rolling onto his side so he could look at Gojyo, who, surprisingly, was sitting cross-legged on the ground, drawing nonsense in the dirt with a finger.

"Well, I guess I should say I'm not sure that we make sense. You know. You and me," Gojyo answered, leaving his "artwork" long enough to gesture between the two of them, as if his words alone might not be clear enough.

Hakkai raised an eyebrow.

Gojyo laughed. "Yeah, okay, okay. I know we don't make sense." He touched Hakkai's face. His dusty finger felt cool against Hakkai's skin, in sharp contrast to the dampness that clung to his palm. The summer heat hadn't dissipated much with the sun's retreat.

"What's your point, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked, turning his face so he could press a kiss against Gojyo's palm, taste the salt of his sweat.

"I...don't think I have one. Actually. No." Gojyo leaned over and drew along the edges of Hakkai's face, like he had done in the dirt. Only this didn't feel like nonsense.

Hakkai pulled Gojyo down on top of him, nose to nose. He slid his hands up and down Gojyo's back. "So we don't make sense?"

Gojyo rubbed his nose against Hakkai's. "No, we don't."

Hakkai moved his hands down over Gojyo's ass and bucked his hips up, just slightly. "Does this make sense?"

Gojyo groaned against Hakkai's lips and answered both with words and a push of his own hips. "Yeah. Yeah, it does."

"So then what brought all of this on?"

"I don't know. It's just...fuck." 

Even with the full moon, Hakkai couldn't quite make out the expression on Gojyo's face. What he didn't seem able to explain in words might—

"Absolutely not," Sanzo grumbled. "No fucking. Not as a fucking verb, not as a fucking noun, not as a fucking dangling participle. Does that make sense to you two assholes?"

Goku snorted loudly in his sleep, though whether in unconcious agreement with Sanzo or otherwise, Hakkai couldn't be certain. Gojyo seemed about to respond to Sanzo's grammatical dictates but Hakkai caught his mouth with his own first, kissing him into silence.

Sanzo said nothing more, apparently having fallen back asleep as soon as he'd had his say.

"Does anything about our lives make sense, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

Gojyo didn't say anything in response, but he rolled their bodies over so Hakkai was now on top. His hands imitated the path Hakkai's had followed just minutes earlier, only they slid underneath Hakkai's pants, rather than over them. Definitely a keen strategy for changing the subject. Hakkai fully approved, kissing Gojyo as he helped push their clothes just enough out of the way.

Sense had nothing to do with either Hakkai or Gojyo. Their lives, this journey, whatever awaited them around the next bend in the road — all of it had taught Hakkai that simple truth. And if Hakkai had to break every grammatical rule ever written to convince Gojyo, well. Under the circumstances, that might be the one thing that made perfect sense.

 

**end**


End file.
